Transparent conductive film comprising transparent conductive oxides such as zinc oxide and indium oxide film is used as an electrode in various types of devices such as solar cells and liquid crystal panels.
Various methods have been proposed for improving the performance of and reducing resistance in transparent conductive film. For example, a method has been disclosed in Patent Document 1 in which a substrate on which indium oxide film has been formed is exposed to infrared radiation from an infrared lamp via a tube to improve the crystallinity of the indium oxide film.